User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 3
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 03:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Be careful Be very careful with Energy X. He can erase the Biography of pages in Serena and You don't trust him. I have my response here about that. Energy ''X'' 17:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Starter Pokemon Hey! This category shouldn't be placed on Pokémon in the anime, just the Pokémon in games. Thanks :) --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 02:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's okay, don't forget to sign your posts! :) -- I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 02:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Page Saw you creating that article. You should know we have an article like that. Energy ''X'' 20:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Already did when I wrote you the message. I advise you to check for similar named pages before you create one. Energy ''X'' 20:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Major events Not sure why are you removing a part of the major events. Moves that are first seen by an main character's Pokémon is major. Energy ''X'' 19:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Is this because "knows" is changed to "is revealed to know"? Energy ''X'' 19:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh dear. I will tell you that we should be different from Bulbapedia in things like that. We even have to change the Bloopers to Mistakes , as Errors is Bulbapedia style. So please, in things like that we need to be original and "knows" is much simpler. Energy ''X'' 19:48, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Here is one template. The ??? needs colors, so you can change it to a color of your choosing. Energy ''X'' 19:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) One more thing. As seen here, the result is the same when having } and , except unnecessary script, so it would be good to stop writing "Template:", as it is already a template between the . Signing Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. (~~~~) 21:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Copying from Bulbapedia I see that you have copied a bit of content from Bulbapedia concering this section. If you really want to help us, then no more copying from any other site. Instead, you could rewrite the section anew. Energy ''X'' 22:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning You have been creating the pages of upcoming episodes. Please refrain to do so.Its against the policy to Pokémon Wiki to create the article before it airs in Japan.And only Winxfan1 is allowed to make the episodes pages.--Chimferno (talk) 14:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I appreciate your help and edits.You are doing great but I was also warned on that.So please try not to do it.If again say sorry to you.--Chimferno (talk) 14:20, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Template I have to ask - why do you insert when it is the same (with less byte usage) writing (or any other template)? Energy ''X'' 23:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Edits You are creating the main characters of Movie.Its awesome.Thanks for pointing towards them.Your edits are appreciated.--Monfernape (talk) 05:44, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Images If you are going to add the images, it would be good to shorten the image names (without 800-px and such names). Energy ''X'' 19:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Page Did some clean-up on that page. Speaking of which, do you have the "access" to the movies? Energy ''X'' 23:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Edit Where is your source for this? Energy ''X'' 20:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Edits Due to your contributions, you can comment on this week's fight, Ursaring vs. Magcargo. Energy ''X'' 12:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Virgil's Espeon Look spore you don't know me and I don't know you, but can we talk about this? --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) You're right it does belong here, but there's just one teeny little thing I gotta tell you about. --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) First off I'm not bad if that's what you're thinking, I'm merely misunderstood. See I knew Virgil's Espeon belonged on here and had to be added, but the little thing you didn't know was that I was and about to add it first. I'm not trying to get it deleted for good. I'm just trying to get a chance for recreate it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:38, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for understanding spore, but unfortunely none of us are ADMIN's and can't it delete off.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I must recreate it!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:14, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Palmer Milotic If it's not too much to ask, any chance I could recreate this too? I'm not going after every page you make. At least I asked first. --Kyurem147 (talk) 02:45, December 14, 2013 (UTC) You got it!--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Image Be careful with file names. You have overwritten a file which has been used on an article (which has no relevance to the image you uploaded). Energy ''X'' 20:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category Not sure why would you do an edit like this, but in any case, refrain from such actions. Energy ''X'' 20:06, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm new Hi, I'm Esquilo30, but everybody calls me Esquilo, I'm from Brazil, I'm new in this wiki, can I ask you a favor? Can we chat? I want to meet you and your friends, I'll be waiting in the chat room. Forum Invitation Hi, I know that you are a very busy admin, but I want to invite you for my recent created forum it's called: Pancham's Popularity. Just read for a bit and give me your opnion. Don't forget to check every day to see if anyone replied. :Uh, she is not an admin... Energy ''X'' 23:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Flygon Yes I'll recreate a better one. Only thing is I don't know if it's needed. The legendary pokemon are defenitly legal, but a regular pokemon like flygon is questionable.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:01, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Edits I see that you are trying to improve the article, but know that I am one step ahead, as I have set up the articles and the only thing needed are the images, which I uploaded right now. Energy ''X'' 19:21, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Image names I ask of you to stop uploading files that have the name starting like "800px-" or similar names, while the ones with "-1-" at the end can be written without it. Energy ''X'' 21:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete Spore what happened? I told you I needed to recreate milotic and espeon.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes I will.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Energy X He wants to "just explain why would you delete those pages, or ask her why would she want to have those pages deleted?" Can you say a reason and make it a reasonable one. It has to be a good reason.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Images I am afraid that I will have to ban you for inserting images with horrible names like this. Before uploading, you should change the name to simpler (in this case, "Serena, tied up.jpg"). Energy ''X'' 23:43, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Templates There is no need to apply the Gallery Box-Small template on every gallery, unless you are going to add more images (as there has to be at least 7 images for the template to be added). Energy ''X'' 23:00, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sign Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) 18:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Yes please sir, remember to sign after your message on talkpages.I often miss your messages.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Images It would be nice, but only administrators can rename the images, and it is why I want the file names with short (instead of gibberish) names. Energy ''X'' 20:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Content Do not copy content from Bulbapedia (or any other site), otherwise I'll have to block you. Energy ''X'' 19:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Bulbapedia Hard to say. We can try putting the info without it looking the same. Like change/fix them up a bit. Different words, sentences.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC)